Power Rangers Beast Warriors
This will be the fifth installment of the Power Rangers Rebirth Era. The whimsical powers of the animals, a spirit, Trison, had sworn to keep their majestic spirits live. Until an aliien fleet attempts to destroy their powers and throw off their balance between them and the Earth. To prevent this from happening, Trison must choose three worthy canidates to become the Power Rangers Beast Warriors. Rangers Allies Trison: Mentor to the Rangers Darcy: a Returning friend; was Reese's sister. Power Rangers Dino Frontiers Villains *'The Conquerer ' *'Nitros' *'Delaria' *'The Destroyer' *'Zen-La' Asernal Beast Morphers Beast Blades Weapons *'Ultumate Beast Buster' **'Beast Buster' ***'Kong Blaster' ***'Shark Daggers' ***'Cheetah Claws' **'Beast Bow Staff' ***'Panther Tail Staff' ***'Falcon Sword' *'Super Beast Mode' **'Super Beast Blades' ***'Falcon Blade' ***'Whale Blade' ***'Tiger Blade' Zords *'Beast Warrior Ultrazord' **'Ultimate Beast MegaZord' ***'Beast MegaZord' ****'GorillaZord' ****'SharkZord' ****'CheetahZord' ***'Lizard Blast Megazord' ***'Spider Shield Megazord' ***'Panther Stealth Megazord' ****'GorillaZord' ****'SharkZord' ****'PantherZord' ***'Hawkeye Megazord' ****'GorillaZord' ****'SharkZord' ****'CheetahZord' ****'HawkZord' **'Super Beast MegaZord' ***'FalconZors - Red' ***'WhaleZord - Blue' ***'TigerZord' Episodes #"Beast Warriors": When an alien fleet tries to destroy the Earth's animal species, Trison must unite a team of three heroes to become the world's next team of Power Rangers. #"Mega Beast Power": When the alien monsters get a second form, the Power Rangers must put their differences aside, and unlock the power of the Megazord. #"Power Surge": An alien with the power to drain electricity and shoot it out tries to drain the city's power. Meanwhile, Ben struggles to keep his Ranger identity a secret; the Rangers gain the power of the Lizardzord. #"The Black Panther": The Power Rangers encounter a mysterious new Panther Ranger. Is he a friend or foe? #"Run, Jamie, Run": After beng challenged to a race by an alien named Speedster, Jamie must use the power of the Cheetah to defeat this foe. Meanwhile, th Power Rangers gain new Beast Cycles. #"Do Over": The Rangers battle an alien who has the power to reverse time. #"The Hawk Knight": The Power Rangers encounter the Hawk Knight and aren't sure if they should trust that he's on their side. #"An United Team": Sean must teach The Hawk Knight how to be united as a team. Meanwhile, Drigger, an alien who has the power to dig deep and dangerous holes, terrorizes the city by digging holes beneath the tallest skyscraper. #"Spider Emulate": After the SpiderZord was severely damaged, the Power Rangers search for the Spider Emulate, and use it's power to heal the Zord. #"Frozen Zone": Marlon gets frozen after an encounter with Ice-o, and the Rangers must get all of the heat power they could get to thaw him. Meanwhile, the Hawk Knight tries to unlock the full power of the HawkZord; the Rangers try to combine all of the Zords they have so far. #"Blade Quest: Part 1": A respected and powerful general of the fleet returns, and attacks the Rangers, and takes away all of their Zords. In order to get them back, the first three Rangers search for the Super Beast Blades. #"Blade Quest: Part 2": After finding the Blades, the Rangers must unlock the power of Super Beast Mode and the Super BeastZords, in order to get their Zords back. Meanwhile, Marlon and the Hawk Knight come face-to-face with Zen-La. #"Blade Quest, Part 3": The Rangers return only to learn that Marlon, and the Hawk Knight have been captured by Zen-La. In order to save them, the Rangers have to use their Super Beast Mode in order to get over the obstacles that get in their way. #"Ben's Choice": Ben has to choose between living a real life and quitting as a Ranger, or stay and protect the Earth with his friends. What will he choose? #"The Lost City of Atlantis": The Rangers discover the lost city of Atlantis. There, Ben meets King Neptune, where he could learn more about how to protect the sea creatures. Meanwhile, the Fleet threatens to drain all of the water from Atlantis. #"Dreams": An alien invades people's dreams and makes them into nightmares. The Rangers try to follow him and stop his evil-doing. #"Sean Vs. Zen-La, Part 1": Part 1 of 2. After Zen kidnaps the other Power Rangers, Sean must journey into the deepest mountains to find the Eagle Stone; with it, he could unlock an ultimate power. #"Sean Vs. Zen-La, Part 2": Conclusion. After finding the Eagle Stone, Sean must unlock the power of the Red Soaring Warrior Battlizer in order to duel with Zen-La. Also, Sean reveals something about his past. #"Dino Return: The Rangers team-up with the Dino Frontier Rangers after the Mutant King returns. #"Infiltrated": Marlon and Jamie dress up like alien a and infiltrate the Fleet's ship. There, they are going to uncover the final plans for the Fleet's attack on Earth. Meanwhile, the Hawk Knight's power starts to fade, and Sean & Ben must find a source that will restore his powers. #"Defending the Core": As the Fleet plan to destroy the Earth's core, the Rangers must go deep underground using their Zords to defend it. Meanwhile, the Hawk Knight Recovers after the fading of his powers. #"Crack of the Surface": The Power Rangers fail to defend the Earth's core, and all of the surfaces start to crack creating crevasses all over the world. #"The Conquerer": With the Fleets plan succeeding, they bring back the powers of the Conquerer to finish this off. #"Invasion": After hurting the core, the Fleet plants a full-scale invasion on Earth. #"Earthfall, Part 1": In part one of the fifth-series finale the Power Rangers do everything in their power to defeat the Conquerer and the Fleet. #"Earthfall, Part 2": In the conclusion, the firs three Rangers try to find the Beast Enlightenment to defeat the Conquerer. See Also Category:Series